robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anorakaphobia
Anorakaphobia was a competitor that only appeared in the third series of Robot Wars. It reached the second round of its Heat, before losing to The Big Cheese there. Anorakaphobia's unique design also earned it a nomination for the Best Design Award in Series 3, but it lost out to Razer. Design The Series 3 Anorakaphobia was a long, curved wedge-shaped robot made out of aluminium with two fibreglass moulded wheel pods, and armed with a quick-firing spiked hammer and two chainsaw chains which travelled all the way up the wedge. The chains were designed to snag opponents and drag them over its body, with the spiked hammer also doubling as a flipper which intended to overturn opponents once they were on top of its wedge. Anorakaphobia was painted black and yellow, had a top speed of 20mph, and cost £3000 to build over two months. It was notable as one of the fastest robots in Series 3, as well as having one of the fastest axe/hammer weapons in the show, its hammer firing at four hits per second. Qualification Anorakaphobia qualified for Series 3 after attending the auditions, and performing adequately in the obstacle course, leading to its selection for the Third Wars. A brand-new version of Anorakaphobia was built for Series 4, shaped like a World War I tank, driven by tracks which doubled as cutting weaponry. Anorakaphobia fought a qualifier battle against Dantomkia, but lost the battle. As the battle was also deemed "boring", neither robot would go on to qualify for the Fourth Wars. Robot History Series 3 In its first round battle of Heat E, Anorakaphobia was drawn up against Miss Ile. Anorakaphobia started the more aggressive robot, driving up Miss Ile's scoop and pushing it into the wall while Sergeant Bash popped its opponent's eyes. It used its hammer to pound on Miss Ile's fibreglass shell, before pushing it around the middle of the arena. During the battle, Miles Kingsbury took over the controls from his son, David, while Anorakaphobia drove onto the arena spikes shortly afterwards. Anorakaphobia recovered, pushing Miss Ile onto the edge of the pit and allowing Matilda to nudge Miss Ile in. In the post-match interview with Philippa Forrester, it was revealed that David Kingsbury had felt ill and needed to be sick in the control booth during the fight, resulting in the driver change mid-bout. In the second round, Anorakaphobia fought The Big Cheese. Both robots started tentatively, with Anorakaphobia carefully avoiding The Big Cheese's lifting arm, preventing the larger yellow machine from getting under it. Eventually, The Big Cheese used its lifting arm to clamp Anorakaphobia's hammer, before dragging it into the pit, eliminating Anorakaphobia from the competition. At the end of the Third Wars, Anorakaphobia was nominated for the Best Design Award; however, it lost out to Razer, who won the award for the second consecutive series. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Honours Nominations *'Best Design Award' - Robot Wars: The Third Wars Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Conveyor Belts Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3